Of Claws and Scissors, Connected with a Chain
by zhangsummer27
Summary: "Akashi you are so interesting!" Kuroko said in a burst of out if characterness "Kuroko's ways were so unpredictable" Akashi thought as he was dragged into an arcade. "I may have to investigate" both of them exclaimed. Twisted Pandora Hearts Au Rated T for Safety. AU. fem!Kuroko. No pairing decided. Akafem!Kuro Midorima!taka and Murafem!himu
1. Chapter 1Mine

In this world, creatures have been found. Called Chains, they latch onto their Contractor granting immense power in return for the privilege to use their abilities to the fullest. They are, as a race, entirely dependent on their Contractors because without, a mere lion could overpower them. Of course there are exceptions. 13 of them to be precise. When the Chain with the ability to sever all Chains suicided it's great strength was cut and shared. The weakest,March Hare,was capable of destroying a mountain, with its compatability with the earth.

The second weakest, Dormouse,was focused on healing. It could bring back the dead, it's combat abilities was close to none. The third was called Elemental, or aka Knave of hearts. It had full control over all elements, albeit weakly. For lightning it could only use a spark, if it was to be used continously. Same went with the other elements.

The fourth...Mock Turtle. It's defensive abilities impenetrable with the exception of the strongest with a decent contractor, it could not be felled. Worry not, though as with the right pressure, to the numerous china's in the amour could kill it instantly. The only reason it is ranked as the fourth weakest is due to the fact that each point was the size of a needlepoint. Number 5 was Bird in the Tree.

Legendary for it's speed, and control over the wind element, it is perfect for the calm and collected. If not it could kill many times over if the owner's temperament is bad.

Gryphon was sixth. Due to its aloof personality, wrestling an contract is not recommended. Flames would devour its soul in return for temporary power. The gryphon could regenerate this, but left it weak and helpless. But the firepower made up for it.

Mad Hatter . Famous for its non-sensical persona, many sensible Chain wielders would steer clear of it. Not much information has been gathered.

Number 8. Bill the Lizard, green and scaly, it's knowledge and using of poisons of all sorts make the enemy die in a matter of seconds. Although humans have natural resistance to most of his poisons, he can kill them when they faint in the time other creatures die.

Nine. Queen of Hearts, knows the human anatomy like the back of her hand, able decapitate opponents in mere seconds, her blade Izra was forged by herself, diamond hard and flexible. Blacksmith.

The top three Chains in terms of power have a second form. Called Personas these other forms grant beautific amounts of potential to the Contractor and the Chain as training one of these forms is training the other.

Third strongest the White Rabbit. Controlling time, developed after having to chase the Queen of Hearts, he rebelled and now can control time for a span of 5 seconds, every 10 seconds.

Second strongest, the legendary Jabberwocky, the only one with a known Persona. Copycat, is it's Persona's ability, making it capable of copying anything in teach of its limits. It's normal power would be it's authority over water.

Lastly, Cheshire Cat. Even without the Great Chain's power, it is considered the ultimate supporter. Coupled with a Contractor it melds into the shadows to assassinate opposers. It is partly blond so there for needs an Contractor to be her eyes and ears. Her Persona is very well known to be extremely powerful, but capabilities are unknown. Her Persona is rumoured it be a human in appearance with blank eyes the colour of the sky.

A female, with short light blue hair, could of been easily mistaken for a male, swung on the rusted old swing. The weather was hot and she hoped that Kuro, who was her black cat, wouldn't overheat. She felt lonely.

Suddenly a can was shoved under her nose, the straw tickled, she decided. The former owner of the can of Fanta, gazed curiously at the mop of blue hair she sported before turning to encounter stunning deep red eyes. The red haired owner of these eyes hopped enthusiastically onto the swing next to her, listening to the noisy racket the cicadas were making.

She simply looked down at her cat, and the two swung in silence. The red-haired was the first to break the silence.

"Do you like Summer?" She nodded her head so that she could make friends with the Red-head. The two stood walking away from each other as many exchanges had taken place. They left with an unspoken promise to meet again. Once Red-Eyes was once out of sight, her face faced the heavens.

"What to do? I hate Summer... But I don't want to leave yet... I finally made my first friend."

This was the tenth meeting, as they met every day since the 4th of August. _**"It happened around 12:30 on August 15th. The weather was nice."**_

An boy with herterochromia stood next to an blue-haired girl, his red eyes flashing happily as he gestured with his hands, sweat dripping down his temple due to the heat.

" ** _Showered with sunlight bright enough to make me feel ill. I, having nothing to do, was chattering with you._** " The blue-haired girl nodded politely, giving an ghost of a smile, the eagerness and excitement of the other, was infectious so she smiled a bit more before dropping her eyes towards her lap.

 _ **"But I think I kinda hate Summer." While caressing a cat you muttered brazenly."**_

The boy glanced at his lap the black cat leaping off running towards the road, the taller one running happily, following him.

 _ **"Ah, chasing after your runaway cat you found yourself plunged in before a red traffic light."**_

The teal head ran off the pavement onto the road, chasing after the black tail of the kitten. The traffic turned read and a truck raced towards her.

 ** _" A passing truck suddenly ran you over and drove away. While I screame. I began sobbing at the color of splashed blood mixed with your scent."_**

A pair of crimson widened screaming, reaching towards the ghostly boy, who was unaware of the truck turning around the corner. Time slowed, and the red head could only stare at the flying blood flying through the air. Blood the same colour as his eyes. He clenched his fists, trying to convince himself it was a joke.

 ** _" The heat haze was sneering at me reminding me it wasn't a joke. I blacked out at the cicadas' noise that were disturbing the surface of the Summer lake."_**

The boy nudged the blue head with one toe slumping to his knees when he realised, the tears mixing with the thick blood.

"Is this is?" Hetero-eyes flashed, as the owner shifted his position, pen poised as if to stab the stack of papers. An pair of scissors laid nearby, stained with a substance that looked suspiciously like dried blood. Of course coupled with the Hetero-eye's threatening aura and the scissors the messenger was scared out his wits.

If he wasn't... He would be recorded in the 2028 Genius World Records. Right under the title most suicidal. The messenger nodded hastily before retreating. Scissors flashed right next to the doorknob. Hetero-eyes paced up to the door before twirling the old pair of scissors.

How did he get them? The messenger gulped nervously before turning around gazing at the red head.

" Tell him that I won't be needing one." Hetero-eyes spun on his heels his black coat fluttering in an imaginary breeze. As the door closed. Hetero-eyes opened one golden eye. Lately Rouge Chains have been attacking, a few of them overpowering some of the defences of the school..

Not exactly a school. Equipped with weapons of all sizes from a Japanese blade called an rants to an Minigun, with deadly Chains as partners and the subjects were all about poisons, death and how to kill. 2012 in this universe was very strict as rogue Chains would attack randomly. Now the attacks were increasing, and the weaknesses that were there were blown apart by the wind of the stampede of numerous Chains. Now his father was worried about him being killed and demanded him to have a Chain.

He would only accept the best. That was what he decided, pulling out his one of his twin pistols, he rubbed and the red vines that crept across the barrel. Sighing, he pushed himself up, loping quickly towards the door as he remembered the Chain hunt he was scheduled for. Also part of the deal.

Try his hardest to capture a wild one that suits his tastes, and if not,outline why. Father really was trying to test him. Slamming the door open he raced out the high-tech corridors bristling with security cameras and lasers, his trusty throwing weapon, his scissors, where stashed away if the navy blue cloak that he wore. Turning the corner he grabbed an tall navy blue haired man,( his coat was very close to black while his hair was more on the light side) without breaking his stride.

The man didn't struggle but simply let his hands fall to his side. He was already used to Akashi's morning rushes, as his Father tended to dump random projects on the most terrible times. This time the tall man grabbed an even taller purple head, Hetero-eyes still going full speed. Several students where spun around by the sheer force of the high moving train of the three- one-average-height-two-very-over-average-height.

Sad to say but the only thing the Akashi could be average at would be his height. Not that the author really minds. Akashi probably kill her if she had a problem. Not that he isn't staring at her from a screen for making the height comment...

"Daiki? Father dropped another project for you." Akashi rummaged through his pockets as he had quite a lot to give, one for a Chain in the armoury, another for his Chain, if he ever wanted one. Although he did have a notion that someone was talking about him...

"Furihata-kun? Why are you trying to learn how to use poisons? If you do that Bill-kun will probably be mad at you. You know how easy it is for poisons to taint your healing." A black-haired Chajn stretched, much like a cat would, before stalking up towards a brunette, her gait smooth and even.

Two black gloves that stretched up to her elbows, had white stitches on them in a shape of an "x" the tips ending with holes for long, ebony claws that protruded from the girl's finger tips. A loose black and dark red scarf encircles her neck loosely, making it look as if it is floating. Completed with black pants and shirt, the girl looks extremely male.

An feminine one at that.

"Well Kuroko... As the Dormouse I have no option but to heal, but to avoid taking risks I like to know how to defend myself. Besides, Kuroko doesn't talk like that."

"Kurokocchi!" An annoying blond teen attached himself to the annoyed Chain, his face smothered in the space between her cat ears. She hissed before disappearing into her much shorter Persona, a teal head with a cat hoodie.

"Why did you do that? Kurokocchi you know that Persona is like the Zone." Kuroko, the Chain, scratched her head underneath the hoodie.

"Possibly I lose more energy trying to prise Kise-kun off me than a few seconds in Persona."

With her piece said her limbs elongated, tugging the scarf around her.

"Ano..." Kuroko said her voice trailing, as she realised Raiding Time was starting. "I think we should go out. "

"Ah! Kurokocchi offered to take me out on a romantic Raiding date!" While Kise was frolicking around sparkles floating around him Kuroko bent down to the Dormouse.

"Midorima should be here soon right? Mad Hatter... She would kill him if Midorima was late."

"You mean Takao? Midorima would probably die..."

"Amen" both of them chimed before dragging Kise outside,who was still sparkling, to start the Raid.

Raids. Raiding is a game where the means is where the humans try to subdue or gain a partner for the new war that has been prophesied by an crazy monk. Raids usually envolves three things. One, a Chain party, these are the "defenders" of this twisted game, they have to much pride to be partnered up without a fight.

Two, "attackers". Human usually fill in the role as Chains tend to have weak spots and they exploit the hell out of those spots. Which lead the cocky Chains to end up partnered.

And Three. Both parties have these. An objective. For some Chains such as March Hare and Cheshire Cat, they would be bored and start attacking for some entertainment. Humans would attack just because they might need some Chain was an unwritten rule of no killing though. But doesn't mean accidents don't happen.

"Neko..." Kuroko turned around,spotting a young girl who was familiarizing herself with the existence of Chains. It wasn't unusual for both sides to bring in their young, so they agreed on one thing. You kill, we slaughter.

Twitching an ear Kuroko lowered herself so her eyes were the same height as the small girl, admiring her golden, curious eyes. She brought her tail around and started batting away flies that landed on the girl, before putting an finger on her lips and running away.

Raiding games where probably Cheshire's favorite time of the week. The excitement and the adrenalin was what made her tick. If not she probably die of boredom in that non-eventful immortal life of hers. So when she saw a human she got ready to fight. Although, she thought, having red, Navy and purple coloured hair couldn't be natural. Right?

 **What do you think? Sorry for the oocness, I will fix that.**

 **Song in the italics would be Heat Heat Daze otherwise known as Kageoru Days.**


	2. Chapter 2 Refine

"Where did the kitty go?" Aomine mumbled as the Chain melded into thin air. She had left this brunette behind, but he didn't seem to be a Chain. Actually at the moment he was suffering from Akashi's secret technique that wasn't so secret to him anymore. The Death Glare. Poor chihuahua.

But he didn't feel that sorry. You know why? Because if he royally messed up he wouldn't be suffering.

"Daiki? Have you found the Chain yet?" A pair of claws raked over Aomine's face before retreating and landing a few hits on the brunette, effectively waking him up before dragging him in.

"I found him... Then I lost him... Don't kill me!" Aomine cringed as Chihuahua had disappeared leaving him to take the weight of Akashi's eyes. Akashi's eyes flipped between his gun to his scissors and back again before deciding on the scissors.

A cut now adorned on Aomine's face. Murasakibara stood uncertainly as his knife was lodged deep in Chain's bell of his scarf. That didn't last long as be quickly disappeared again his one blue eye glinting happily. Which was strange. Normally Chains with their clothes damaged tended to yell and attack recklessly. But that was Rouge Chains, these were Wild Chains.

"Kurokocchi! Where did you go? Takaochhi is getting mad! She says that Billy exploded the base again! Did you think we should kill him? After all watching those Oh-Hasa thingy-me-bo..."

"Shut up Kise-kun." The cat rose out of Aomine's shadow dragging the brunette with him, his aura almost on par with Akashi's. Black residue rose and killed a bird that was flying by. He swished one of his bells, a sweet tinkling sound resonated, before the kitty crushed it, but it sprang back into shape albeit that the bell had lost its sheen.

"Raiding Games only happen once a week and I found some humans that are actually quite good! The Navy there has stopped me from pressing his pressure points, while reddy there has read my moves, and purple-eyes has actually damaged one of my bells!" So why don't you shut the f*** up?"

"Scary... Hyuuga your clutch mode has rubbed off on Kurokocchi..."

Aomine stared closely at his opponent in front of him so he could notice him a mile away next time. Actually on closer inspection he looked like a she, just extend the hair a little...

"You there better not be thinking about me." God how did he/she know!

He unsheathed his pointer claw until it was about the length of a ruler before cutting into the brunettes shadow, he lept in before poking his head out, beckoning the two to do the same.

"Satsuki?" Akashi held up an miniscule camera, no bigger than both his thumbs touched together, his golden eye twitched as his red one had just picked up something annoying. Satsuki or Moimoi was fangirling over a new anime character. Xerxes Break, a Contractor of Mad Hatter. Who more or less was part of the Akashi Main branch.

So why he was being depicted in an Yaoi manga was beyond him. Akashi shrugged.

" Satsuki, please find out more about this Chain." Tossing the camera to the Pink head, he was not expecting the fangirl squeals minutes later.

"Akashi! How in the world did you get footage of the legendary Cheshire Cat!"

Now that made Akashi interested. Legendary? Hmm...

" He has rarely Contracted! In fact in all recognizable history he only contracted one and that was because the Contractor's mother was a queen and promised to teach Bill some antidotes!"

"And so?"

"I could make money out of this!" Akashi's eyes widened slightly. So videoing something that rare could make money? Well, wonders never cease. When he voiced this, Moimoi chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder, before running behind a chair after realising what she had done.

"Akashi... Sorry... But documentaries do exist for a reason you know..." Akashi facepalmed his hand reaching for his gun. He really wanted to gouge out his Emperor Eye now to over look a factor like that.

But he was absolute.

"Back to the topic of the Chain?"

"Your information will be ready tomorrow at eight."

Moimoi instantly started zipping around the bookshelves tossing random books onto the floor, some hitting Akashi on the head. Akashi decided to let her off. After all he didn't have time to chase after the Chain's life story when he himself had the borders to patrol.

" And I thought patrols were supposed to be peaceful. But they will be after I get these Chains under control..." Akashi hid in a corner quickly reloading, pointing the barrel of the gun backwards, hitting an random Chain. "My spleen! My spleen..."

With a straight face he stared at the audience, "Fatality. Should I finish him?"

"... For once in my life I wish Oh-hasa's lucky items, were not video games."

A green haired... Man? Teen? Walked out from behind the wall his bandaged hand , holding an copy of Mortal Combat X, before continuing to walk with his back faced to Akashi.

No one underestimates the Emperor, fool.

 _ **Kuroko?**_ She dangled from one of the rods sticking out if the wall of the cave, watching her prey walk by. **_It means black doesn't it?_** She let go plummeting in freefall before diving into the shadows.

 ** _Or shadow._** Sweeping an talon she dismembered one her victims head. **_Yes, or shadow. Say? Do you want to be friends?_** Kuroko flicked her claw quickly. She didn't need them to track her by blood.

She watched as her victims Chain regenerated an head for him placing it on top of her victims neck, she watched it glue together. Furihata could do better she knew as he had simply pointed an finger at an head before it reconnected. Too weak. She swam in the depths of his shadow surprised at how deep it was.

 ** _You want to be friends with me?_** It was almost as half as deep as his shadow was. A deep shadow ment that the owner was very pure,brave and strong. But mostly friendly and kind to his friends, and neutral and unjudging towards enemies and people they didn't know.

 ** _Yep! Besides you didn't judge me just because I am like this!_** She counted her claws lazily, drifting in the shadow wanting to catch a free ride. In abyss everything was so much easier. No humans with no redeeming features,apart from red, Navy and purple-eyes, she noted, with their damn reality TV.

So when Jabberwocky pulled her out of her free ride, she added annoying Chains to the list. She sighed before leaping into another shadow which touched the one she was in. Ah if she was a human, no worries for her. Apart from reality TV.

Who the heck is Sam Cowell anyway? Probably another Kise clone.

Her eyes twitched as the shadow became dimmer and dimmer. That only happens when they are close to an lover. But it seems to be a sibling... Ewwww. Incest.

"Kurokocchi! Don't be mean ssu!"

Oh, wait. It also happens when one falls in love at first sight. Kise, why did you make my shadow so light?

"Kise-kun what do you need?"

"Ah! Don't scare me like that ssu! The Rouge Chains are getting worse we decided to have an alliance with the humans for a while and put a stop to the Raiding Games while we get the Rouge Chains sorted out ssu!" Now Kise had said this in a rush which made Kuroko wonder how in the world did Kise know the definition of alliance...

"Fine I am coming... Ssu." Kuroko added the last bit in an mocking tone, which was completely lost as Kise wrapped his arms around her at the cuteness.

"So Kise-kun? Should I do the Cheshire Cat thing?" Kise's eyes widened in happiness.

"Yay ssu!"

"Where is Midorima?"

"..."

"..."

"Not fair ssu..."

"Shin-chan? You can blow up the base with yourself in it for all I care, but you didn't have to blow up my blackmail photos!"

A blackette, with striking gold eyes continued to complain with an member of her opposite gender, Midorima. Just like his name implies his hair is green, his eyes are green his teeth a green when he eats spinach.

Which he only did once on the command of Oh-hasa.

"Billlllll..." Kuroko twisted her head so her ears were pointing to the ground an Cheshire Cat grin on her face. Her face quickly twisted go an pissed off expression an large irk mark appearing on her head.

"Start rebuilding, and get an barrier while you at it."

"Seijuro?" Akashi lent forwards lazily, as his hands brushed the eraser that he was seeking, his golden eye contracted annoyingly as the eye he gave him was not that well functioning.

"Hai? Otou-san what is it?"

"Rouge Chains are growing in number, so we need more manpower, so until the Rouge issue is resolved, we have to, Contract."

Akashi sighed his elbow covering his temples and his eyes. The library was really a peaceful place, he decided,so he won't use it for target practice

"Hai, Otou-san." He replied, determined not to let a single note of emotion trespass into his reply. Slamming the phone down, his father is used to this as people surprised him a lot when he was expecting it, he lent back watching the now quite interesting ceiling.

Midorima pulled back his hand from the circle he was drawing, his hand covered in a mixture of smelling salts and poison. He used his other hand to push up his glasses, while Himuro, the ever popular familiar threw a towel at him.

Himuro was a gift from an Emperor. With black hair that covered one eye,she was quite the beauty.

"Midorima-kun? Thank you, for drawing the circle. I can't draw barrier circles for my life." Cheshire Cat yawned sleepily, before tossing an Katana from that dated back from the start of the Yamato period.

"Your reward. After all how did you expect to get an Katana for your lucky item without robbing a museum?"

Midorima blushed furiously, before turning away, although that wasn't needed as the temporary base had hints of Abyss in it, so light was quite rare.

"What do you mean nandayo? I just needed something to protect myself with nandayo!"

Kuroko stared at the glass raccoon doll, suspiciously before turning back to Midorima shadow bathed face.

"A raccoon doll is a very excellent choice for a weapon, Midorima-kun."

"It is an contains a rare poison from the Poison Dart Frog!"

"If you say so, nyan."

Midorima clicked his tongue, looking confused why Kuroko her kitty manner of speaking. The green head nodded. It was quite easy to identify people by the manner they speak in, with a scrambler or without.

"They are approaching nyan."

An teen, average height stormed in with two, (flunkies?) people who flanked his sides...only to be stopped by the barrier, which was tainted with poison . Kuroko facepalmed. This was not going to be pretty.

 **Thanks to the two reviewers, and the followers!**

 **And about Kuroko's oocness...that will all change when she gets an contractor. OK?**


	3. Chapter 3 Hammer

"So it is natural that the human representatives are mostly immune to this poison? Shin-chan, you really are losing your touch." Takao, balanced one leg on the other, putting her hat on the irate green head, while tsking in fake disappointment, gold eyes flashing in amusement.

"S-shut up." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses."Humans are naturally immune to Polyacetylene. I was experimenting with it."

Takao laughed happily, pleased that she had something to tease her dear Shin-chan about.

"So why is big, blue, teddy-chan so green looking?"

"No, I am green, he is stupid. And besides, Polyacetylene smells quite unpleasant to the human nose palate."

"You sure?" Takao questioned her lips forming an "o", she leaned in closer to "big, blue,teddy-chan". She poked his nose, pulling out the poisoned covered towel before wiping the foam, that formed on his lips.

"Excuse me, but would you like to come through?" Kuroko deadpanned, too annoyed to include nyan. She fidgeted with her claws before dragging an seething hetero eyes across the barrier.

"Kise? Damn your stamina." Kuroko puffed as the coat wearer was a little heavier than she was, bells flopping clumsily.

"Wait Kurokocchi! You can't drag the purple Giant across! I forbid it!"

"Come on, Kise-chan, you know that to get across and through or even near the barrier, you have to be covered, with an Chain in a Persona."

"I refuse. Kise can maintain his Persona without 8 hours of sleep, because his stamina is hilariously good. My stamina rivals Mock Turtles, and he mainly remains as a turtle for his 649 years of his life."

"That's why I have Shin-chan! He has a Persona, but his is exceptionally weak, so no book has recorded it yet, because he never use it! Ne Shin-chan are you jealous?" Her gold eyes sparkled playfully, flipping backwards, and landing on "Giant".

Kuroko sighed, putting one gloved hand over her temples. "So are you Akashi-sama, Aomine-sama, and Murasakibara-sama? I believe we have a treaty to discuss."

"So first, let us clarify what is the difference between Wild and Rouge Chains." Midorima pointed a katana at two exceptionally well drawn Chains,( sorry but this isn't Bleach) one of March Hare and the other, a dragon with frayed ropes dangling down from it's limbs.

"Wild Chains, are the ones who neither like or hate humans. If necessary they will kill. Wild Chains are much more powerful than Rouge Chains, but," Takao pushed Midorima over catching the katana before continuing.

"They overwhelm us with numbers, and their teamwork is impeccable, as they are quite brainless and usually have one Ace Chain controlling them. Ace Chains are in a subcategory of Rouge Chains, with more strength and intelligence than one of a normal Rouge Chain."

Midorima snatched back his katana, and was about to continue when Kise took over suddenly.

"So the main differences are: the oftenty of kills, intelligence, number, power, and Wild Chains never have Red eyes at birth. To call Rouge Chains mindless zombies, that can express pain would be correct ssu!"

"Kise?"

"Yes Kurokocchi?"

"What makes you think they will believe us, Chains that are explaining about Chains?"

"Oh! I took an Contract with Grizzly over there, so he can tell if I am lying or not ssu!"

"Readers. I have a serious request to make. You see reviews? Let us bully Kise-kun together. On another note Kise , we haven't agreed or even spoken about the treaty yet. Baka. Kisoha. Bakaise."

"So mean ssu... Kurokocchi don't be so mean ssu!" Kise rushed towards Kuroko, to be stopped by a glove in his face.

"Kise-kun, I advice you to stop unless you want an ignite claw to your your face."

Kise posted before retreating to the Souh corner, Kuroko standing up ready to take suggestions for the treaty.

Kuroko slammed her hands onto the table before looking up at the assembled people, Takao dragging a long list of paper with her.

"So in law, I Cheshire am allowed to authorize these things in a treaty, without the Abyss' approval, these things include, Raiding Game alliances against foreign races, Abyss holidays and tourist spot locations, Wild Chain Contract Hunting, permission to date and become an item within reason, and help with military forces.

Questions can now be answered as not all things on the list have been aired."

Akashi scribbled some notes, most of them not actually on the treaty, rather on the Chains themselves. So these were the elite Chains, he thought boredly, they weren't very smart, his zoned in on a Cheshire, with a possible exception of the cat.

He raised an hand.

"Based on the data attacks on human cities and towns has increased by 1000.41 percent-"

He was cut off by a black haired female with an mole under one of her black eyes, who had Murasakibara in a choke hold. But that wasn't important. What was more important were his scissors that were held in those pale hands.

And the fact thag she was revealing a lot of skin by pulling out a knife strapped to her leg, Murasakibara was going to lose his innocence. Akashi was way to fond of him to let that happen.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, before coughing discreetly. Himuro looked at Kuroko and shrugged before pulling out an cake from behind his head. She then proceeded to yank the giant's mouth open and stuff it in. It caused quite a mess.

"Continue please, Hetero-eyes. On another note please excuse me, the Abyss seems a little grumpy today, so I need to see what is wrong."

"Wait don't, Kuroko!"

"Die." Cue the screaming.

Kuroko came out of the room gloves matted with blood, "What?" She glanced around in confusion of the slightly disturbed glances. An light bulb popped up next to her head.

"You want to see the weapon right?" She rummaged through her scarf pulling out a series of knives and blades, and one chainsaw.

...

It wasn't supposed to take this long, the Abyss thought jealously. Cheshire Cat was hers, after all Alice had already left with that detestable Black Rabbit, so why, when she already pulled her Cat out the company of Red-eyed Regal, her Cat was introduced to him. Again!

Why couldn't they just stay quiet and let her have her cat?

Aah, now Himuro, the pawn has given the scissors back. Such a good pawn. Kuroko! No don't agree to it! Not level summoning! You surely will be contracted with a big powerful buffoon. Anyone but him, and him, and him, and her.

Anyone but him.

She watched angrily from above, all the events seeming to happen in a crystal dome.

"I see... Level summoning is quite dangerous and rare though as the Chain race has kept that a secret. But your information network I quite impressive."

"One cannot live through this world, close to Chains without some background on the subject. Unfortunately I do not know everything about this."

Akashi looked slightly miffed by this, as he never encountered something this hard to gather Intel on.

Kuroko shrugged and explained.

"If the Contractor is not strong enough the Chain will form a clock like seal, actually scratch that, the seal will always form, but only the strong willed can pull through it. "

Akashi raised an flame colored eyebrow.

"No back lashes?" Kuroko simply ignored him and continued.

"Although afterwards after the clock hand reaches 12, you will die as your soul will become the Chain's. Benefits are quite worth it though. The Chain, is permanently contracted to your family without risk of Clock Seal. You sure you want to risk deaths of all your peers? Or would you rather select a few classmates with potential?"

Kise smiled closing his eyes, Takao held her hat pulling out her "Shin-chan". They said unison.

"We aren't anything but Chains, but can you handle us? Risking death at such a young age is quite a shame you know? Do you want to play our game? Afterall this isn't a game of shogi, that you find so dear, Akashi Seijuro."

Akashi lent forwards, eyes dancing happily," I refuse to believe that I will lose, and everything including warfare has some link to board games."

Midorima frowned before wagging a finger, he was slightly out of character.

 ** _"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_**

 ** _Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,_**

 ** _All the King's horses_**

 ** _And All the King's men_**

 ** _Couldn't put him together again."_**

Takao launched into a nursery rhyme of her own,

 ** _"Jack and Jill went up a hill_**

 ** _To fetch a pail of water_**

 ** _Jack fell down and broke his crown_**

 ** _and Jill went tumbling after."_**

"And your point is?"

Takao clicked her fingers, drawing Akashi's attention before she did a backflip, landing on

Midorima 's shoulder. She traced her finger across Akashi's cheek.

"Humpty Dumpty and Jack are bother portrayed as kings, that die. You the Emperor won't suffer a similar fate? Don't be so naive. Kuroko the youngest of us has lived for three Millennium , and has suffered quite a lot, almost 10 times as much then the oldest Shirosagi *, and didn't you know Hetero-eyes, that Wild Chains never have Red Eyes, and the last human in possession we met..."

"Died... Horribly, he was Kuroko's last human friend that Kuroko-chan can remember."

The raven-haired female grinned ferally, while Midorima pushed up his glasses which flashed. The Abyss grew more and more prominent turning the cave like base into a shadowy hell, which ended when Kuroko switched the light on.

"Midorima-kun, there is no need to scare our guests"

Ah! Priceless, that is why I love you Cheshire! I will never let you go. You belong to me and no one else!

"Akashi-kun, pick your classmates, but they need to be informed of the risk. We in turn will ask some of our allies, if they want to Contract, but they will be very high leveled. Midorima and Takao will come with you as a sign of good-will."

"I have no problem with it."

"Yes! I have a chance to capture some blackmail photos! Kuroko-chan, please let me bring my Apple iPhone 6s, please?" Takao used puppy eyes against Kuroko!

It was super effective!

"Fine, but you have to send me a copy."

Kuroko used payback! Kuroko copied puppy eyes!

It was extremely effective!

"Yay Kuroko-chan! Can you hold onto my hat? I need to get my new dagger!" She skipped into a well lit area, with several panels. Her hand passed through it, it came out with Himuro and a tantó.

"Ah, Takao, you were looking for your cue right?" Himuro held out an stick made of hardened hickory, Takao took it gratefully.

" Yeah! Now I need to slide this fancy smancy Japanese dagger here... And if I push here it should pop out... Ah! Kuroko I am bleeding! Where is Furihata?"

"You should be more careful... Please don't do that again. Oh no! Midorima don't add that to that! We don't want to explode!"

Midorima glared at the mouse like male, before chucking the concoction outside, hands on bow and arrow set.

"Are you two ready? Because if you don't get out now... No horoscope readings and I will destroy both of your phones."

Kuroko held both of them by the scruff, Takao giggling nervously, and Midorima escaping her and leaping out the window. Kuroko laughed eerily, her aura mimicking the last boss of a ridiculously hard mmorpg.

She noticed Akashi, and the aura immediately dissipated as Akashi's aura was much worse than hers, and Aomine was hiding behind her.

She sweeped her right gloves hand across her body, bowing.

" Now our honoured guests have you left anything? I must apologize to Akashi-sama for Himuro's actions, and Murasakibara, for possible loss of an untainted mind. Aomine you like gravure magazines no?

A dead Chain has left his collection of Mai-chan photo books here, and we need to get a good home for them."

Kuroko pulled off one glove with difficulty revealing several Mana suppressors. Her clawed hand was trimmed, she bowed again.

"If you are need of anything just rip a hole in this glove. I am very fond of my clothes."

She risked an glance upwards

"Akashi I hope you can defy fate. Even if your fate is your father. I should know, because no matter what I do I can't defy the Abyss. So I hope you can forgive the cat species."

Akashi stiffened, before putting on a cool facade.

" I am absolute. I have no need to listen to you."

" Oh a facade! You are great at them aren't you? But I bet you can't read me that easily... Akashi-sama?"

 ** _Omake_**

Midorima snatched back his katana accidently stabbing Kise in the face.

Kise-...

Kuroko -... Good job Midorima-kun

Kise-Hidoi ssu!

Midorima-kun my pleasure.

Kise-kun *gets stabbed by tanto*

Takao- what did I miss?

 ** _Omake 2_**

"You sure?" Takao questioned her lips forming an "o", she leaned in closer to "big, blue,teddy-chan". She poked his nose, pulling out the poisoned covered towel before wiping the foam, that formed on his lips. Kise ran by her accidently pushing her, to kiss Aomine.

Kuroko-*Akashi mode activated* you... Dare? Die!

Takao-... Shin-chan I got my kiss stolen, wah!

Midorima-... Aomine? Was that your name? Abyss would like to talk with you.

Aomine- what! It was Kise's fault!

Kuroko, Takao and Midorima-kun *evil aura* well you can both go to Hell!

Akashi-... Hey stop taking my personality!

Abyss- on the bright side at least you didn't taste the spit.

Kuroko- ssh, Abyss I will go to your house if you be quiet OK?


	4. Chapter 4 Heat

"I am rather fond of my clothes." Cheshire sent a cryptic smile before sitting at a desk and pulling up several miasma screens.

Closing his eyes Akashi lowered himself gently onto his swivel chair, his arms gripping onto the hand rests. He didn't need his other self take over now, her release one of the handrests, a damp spot left from the amount of blood that cam from a Chain, no

A Rouge.

Rouge was really a fascinating word, he decided. Rouge was something brutal, rough and loved bloodshedding and was uncivilized. Yet it flowed over one's tongue when pronounced properly, just like Cheshire.

Cheshire seemed polite yet, he had so much hidden behind the well mannered front he put up. He seemed so damn familiar. A teal head flashed through his head along with a crismon, dyed Asphodel.

That teal head was plain, yet angelic, like an challenging puzzle . Cheshire excluded the same aura. He was an Wild one, and yet his glove instead of smelling like blood, smelt like a sweet white flower.

Akashi wondered if he could ever find his match, in strength. Judging how the Chain's there kept blabbing about Mock Turtles and Bill the Lizards, he took it upon himself to find how many strong Chains did not need contracts and yet were so powerful and free.

There were about 50 in total, but the strongest, according to Momoi, where called Wonderland. Quite fitting, they were wonderful and could make this land the same.

Enough of reminiscent thoughts, he reprimanded himself, as he slipped on the glove. He had to stay strong or that murder attempt death would be for nothing.

Akashi held one gloved hand in examination. He wondered what he meant by fond of his clothes.

He will find out. He was absolute.

"Akashi-chan? Watashi wa..."

"Takao stop using Chain dialogue. Your voice is twisted and quite grating."

"Akashi-chan, are you feeling down?" Takao eyes lost their fun tone and turned into something like reality, harsh but ready to accept all attempts and changing what was going on.

"Not really, but thank you."

"Don't worry, if Kuroko-chan starts playing mind games with you Kuroko is considering contracting with you."

Akashi rose one eyebrow on surprise.

"I thought Cheshire didn't contract."

"Kuroko tried, but all those times the candidates were only after power. She lost her trust for a while before Red eyes Regal Heart cracked the ice." Takao eyes went cloudy.

"He was Kuroko's first actual friend. Kuroko said after that the first one she found to be her friend would also be called First. But he died. We don't know what happened but the icy facade came back. It was like a basilisk. It was small then it grew big then it kept going, until she found her Persona."

Takao smiled happily. Hands clasped lightly behind her.

"You must be Red Eyes Royal Spirit! I mean with your eye colour and everything, including your way of being so cheesy!"

"I need of no such name." Akashi stated coldly.

Aomine breathed in, out and in again. He didn't have time to deal with Red Eye Leader now. He concentrated carefully, drawing back his arm carefully before tossing it forward all strength behind it.

He swore he saw a smiling male with black hair,a checkered hat and a pinstripe suit, celebrating. He felt slightly unnerved. **_(A/N, he is going to be my One piece fanfiction OC. Not going to write it until I have 20+ chapters for this, or 50,000 words. Whichever comes first.)_**

He had his blade back in his hand, the hilt poking slightly out of his large fist.

"You don't hold like that Aomine." His head snapped back to a smiling blond male. He was rather good looking, he noted. With gleaming yellow eyes and a perfect model smile, he would make it into the Top 10 Good Looking Chains.

Contract offers would be littered everywhere, Afterall how was it not tempting to have a handsome and powerful bodyguard.

"Lift your hand towards the plommel,directing your pointer finger into a circle with your thumb... Yes that is is! Let your other fingers be the streamliners, put your wrist in the direction, so that you could look over your middle finger... Yes! Then chuck it!"

Aomine shrugged as he moved to follow the his tips. He then marveled at the fact how awkward it felt when held still but when using it, the arm seemed to... Glide.

"See Ya!" The blonde vanished. Aomine blinked. It had been a talent of his to see ghosts and use them as partners for fighting, but lately they all seemed to disappear, leaving only the most loyal ones behind.

But that one was definitely not one of his ghosts.

"Ah, seems Kise had met Ahomine-kun."

"Cake Stealer."

"Snack Miser. I really want to crush you."

"Murasakibara... That was for Kuroko-san ** _(A/N Himuro is basically a Kuroko with more presence and smiles right?)_** " She said flipping a switch blade, an spark of light running up and down the blade as it flipped it raced to end to end.

She brought up to Murasakibara-sama neck before spinning and touching it on his heart, neck again and brought it to cut his brow. She waited for a reaction, smiling eerily.

"Knives should be used to cut cake."

She fell down in shock.

"Than why did you threaten Kuroko-san?"

Murasakibara, held his knife in his hand, which was crossed over the one which held his chin.

An idea popped jnto his mind. The kitty did smell like a Vanilla shortcake...

"Kitty smelled a lot like a cake."

"Kuroko did?"

Ok he was too observant. Only ones that had Hawk eyes or Eagle eyes could spot the fact that Kuroko had an pendant that emitted an vanilla fragrance.

An Personality pendant, that emits scent according to ones temperament. Voldemort got a stink bomb for an pendant.

"It made me want to crush him..."

Himuro lent her head against her pointer finger listlessly.

"I suppose I will have to stop you. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Why can't I change!" Kuroko huffed as she held one hand against a wall, her black haired ruffled. She had tried to change into her Persona so many times but why couldn't she succeed.

"Abyss!" She screamed, as this only happened once before, when Abyss had restricted her Persona. As her scream pestered out, she panted. I guess my low presence is needs to be activated, once I contract, she thought glumly.

Her future partner did not need to discover this.

" We were not able to persuade March Hare or White Rabbit to Contract, Mock Turtle had business to attend to, and expects to be done in the 24th century and the others have all allied them to other areas. Queen of Hearts has not bothered to do anything, as we cannot forge as well as she can."

Kise muttered, taking on an unusually serious attitude. He flipped through files at a rapid pace, but he could not match Midorima, who dived through gigabytes of data on various websites a few noticeably shady. Takao was simply playing Candy Crush Saga.

"Is everything sorted?"

"Yeah, Kuroko-chan!"

"Sigh..."

Takao... Her name. It meant tall tail, apparently. Her other name Kazunari's first kanji meant sum or harmony or peace or serenity. The next meant formation. Why?

Harmony formation? Pft.

Takao skipped happily, ignoring the rather perverted looks from the straight males, which was surprisingly, 79% of the male population. It wasn't common to be a "queer" as people called it, here.

The many Chains often granted goddess-like or god-like beauty, so in fact half of then 79% were probably bisexual. Oh don't worry Aomine was definitely straight.

The hentai and porn definitely proves the fact.

So after our golden eyed beauty arrived at 1E, she immediately launched herself at the poor unsuspecting Aomine.

"Aomine-channnnnn! I missed you!" Takao caterwauled, her chest unintentionally rubbing Aomine's face.

"C-cup for sure..." Said Aomine, fainting. He was actually quite pure, despite his (un)healthy hobbies.

Silence fell. Many of the males, and shock horror,females, glared at him in envy. Takao noticed this and grinned a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Limited Edition! Takao Kazunari's Classmate Knowing Hug!"

"Takao..."

"C'mon Shin-chan!"

"No."

Takao pouted, before crossing her arms.

"Ne, Ne Takao-chin, how do I get a mad lioness off my head?" At the -chin, every one's chins dropped(God damn it Izuki, stop stealing the keyboard!), and gaped at amazement. Murasakibara never ever added any honorifics, if he thought that they weren't superior to him in one way.

Hell, he had beaten half of the school's Conthu population (contract human.), so instant respect?

But whet was even more amazing was the black haired girl with deep purple eyes, and a beauty mark. She was ahhh hot, (Furihata, get your ass away from there, here your cup noodles). Although she held a knife in her right hand the other straddling Murasakibara-sama shoulders, that only added to her sex appeal( I am a girl...). A hot knife wielding girl...

Takao laughed and took her billboard cue, before sending it into the blackette pressure point.

"You want to spar? It is rather stuffy in here..."

 ** _"My, who is he?"_**

 ** _"Oh my god oh my god, he has one eye!"_**

 ** _"Just like those main protagonists from the manga! Oh my god his eye is such a beautiful shade of blue!"_**

 ** _"And they way he walks... Just like a model! And his clothes!" So he is going for the goth look! Beautiful..."_**

Takao spun around, white blouse attracting instant attention from Kuroko from the sea of blue shirts.

"Kuroko-chan! Looks like you have fans again!"

Kuroko walked over, and deadpanned, as she couldn't see over the sea of fans. Over the past years Cheshire had worked temporarily as a model, but keeping her name anonymous. Kise had joined but kept the job, and know they were known as the Modeling One-shots,as Kuroko dropped it quite quickly as she hated the attention and the fangirls. Little predator with make up for Kise, while he still modeled rarely accepted offers.

God do I have to explain why fangirls are known to overthrow the Great White Shark on the food chain?

 ** _Takao... As the Abyss I thought you were a good pawn..._**

But the Abyss didn't know the look Midorima gave her. Promising that Takao wasn't a pawn, but an Knight, just as he was a Bishop, and that she would be a pawn on Kuroko, Kise, and Midorima's Chessboard.

"Thank you for having my son." Akashi Saito bowed deeply only to be pushed back up by Kuroko.

"Do not worry, we almost lost Furihata to the last batch of Ace Rouge Chains." She broke her business facade, smiling gently, before pulling it back up. Inside she was frowning. She could tell this man was a manipulator, a man that usually had another pulling his strings.

Saito, was gazing at Kuroko, as that smile was probably heavens' blessing. His suspicions were reinforced by the wolf whistlings made Cheshire's company. He smiled calculating what he could use him for.

 ** _Please take off that mask..._**

"On another note..." Saito set his hands on his desk, his chin resting on the small bridge his limbs' extensions made.

 ** _That facade is not helping. I can see you..._**

"Hai?"

"Would you mind attending here until the issue is resolved?"

Kuroko's mind froze. Only her closest friends knew that she had cliethrophobia. It meant that she didn't like being anywhere with no escape, and a school was one of them.

With fences and cameras it made her completely shaking in her rather stylish boots, and it took all of her self control not to bolt out of that classroom with no windows.

 ** _Do you think that making me face my fear is going to break me?_**

Midorima noticed.

"You see our comrade has developed an mental condition that is caused by many people that want to kill our comrade, so if you could make all Kuroko's class rooms at least have two to three windows, that would be the best."

"You have subscribed to Oha-Asa! Would you like to play your horoscope?"

Saito looked at him weirdly.

"Well excuse me b*Tch for having weird habits" said Midorima's mind. His mouth simply said that it was a hobby and the Chain who predicted these things was especially accurate.

"Keep your eyes on your dark coloured things, as they might go missing. You lucky item is a cat, it can be a figurine or a real one, Cancer is ranked last, and Scorpio second last... But a Aquarius is rated first so for the unfortunate it is advisable to seek refuge unless you are a Aries."

 ** _"The meanings and dreams and lives amassed together_**

 ** _That went into this body_**

 ** _Seem to make a machine that's jostling an ended life back up._**

 ** _(This is a tale of his past.)_**

 ** _Each and every one of them are shedding tears_**

 ** _Whispering, "I want to see them again."_**

 ** _The end-all experiment in this paper-mache town_**

 ** _Was proceeding as flaccidly as predicted yesterday._**

 ** _By then, wouldn't it have been better to give up?_**

 ** _The next two people saw such a pale-blue dream_**

 ** _In a cranny of the town._**

 ** _Contrary to expectation, at the end of the road_**

 ** _His little body was flung out again._**

 ** _With my eyes closed, I watched the crying, shouting girl._**

 ** _The second hand stopped ticking_**

 ** _And tries to blind the whole world with it._**

 ** _This dream will not end._**

Akashi woke to a lamenting song, full of death and sorrow. His gold eye twitched slightly as he heaved himself out of his chair, walking closer to the source of the song

" _ **The meanings and dreams and circumstances cobbled together**_

 _ **Make a head sunk in endless thought.**_

 _ **"This world appears to be a little dangerous."**_

 _ **(This is a story about him and her.)**_

 _ **With this manufactured heart,**_

 _ **No words have a chance of reaching it anymore.**_

 _ **The sounds of a withering sun**_

 _ **And the sweltering eyes of the blazing flare**_

 _ **Seem like they ejected me into this summer-battered society.**_

 _ **Even if the cicadas already start stridulating**_

 _ **With my wobbling see-through body**_

 _ **My hand won't reach them in time.**_

 ** _Contrary to expectation, at the very end of my sights_**

 ** _The second hand screws around to block my way_**

 ** _As I watch a future become squashed in the oncoming lane._**

 ** _Pulling me out from this mechanized world_**

 ** _Into a future landscape of falling leaves_**

 ** _With your eyes."_**

He approached the end of the hallway. The bright light blinded him, but he didn't stop he pushed onwards.

" ** _The mocking sunbeams vanished somewhere_**

 ** _August has come and passed again and again._**

 ** _Would a future in which they laugh to each other_**

 ** _"See you next year" be...?_**

 ** _Contrary to expectation, in a nook of the world_**

 ** _Unforecasted rain poured down to earth._**

 ** _In that time, in that time..._**

 ** _Even if we can rewrite the futures_**

 ** _Those eyes..."_**

The bright light faded and he stood to find Cheshire Cat, his one eye widening with shock, mouth paused in mid song. Silence filled the air. Feeling awkward Akashi blurted something out. He then mentally facepalmed, so much for being absolute, he thought dryily.

"Could you sing something more cheerful?"

He paused, unsure of the circumstances, before cautiously nodding.

" ** _Our goal might seem extraordinary but it's not absolute_**

 ** _If I'm with you I feel that we can turn it into reality_**

 ** _I'm sure I'll get laughed at, but in this place,_**

 ** _there are my friends who dream the same as me..."_**

While Akashi felt himself relax, an blue eye widened in wonder and delight at the appreciatio, he looked so much like him she thought,before continuing singing, louder and louder until it completely drowned everyone in the campus' world in a parallel world of fun and fantastic old times.

Now on that day everyone wondered who this was. But they didn't discover until the next year the same day the say time. But alas that is another story for another time...

Omake 1

"Can you sing something more sappy?"

A crow cawed in the back ground leaving a series of black dots...

Kuroko -sure! On your deathbed.

Akashi- author this script is garbled up.

Omake 2

"Lift your hand towards the plommel,directing your pointer finger into a circle with your thumb... Yes that is is! Let your other fingers be the streamliners, put your wrist in the direction, so that you could look over your middle finger... Yes! Then chuck it!"

Kise- when I said chuck it it obviously ment not at me! Hidoi ssu!

Aomine-Whatever

Kuroko - Apologise to my ball of sunshine now. *twirls a blade*

Aomine- No way!

Kuroko- am afraid author that we must end this fanfiction now. Aomine has been stabbed

Author-No way...

 ** _Now the shipping vote will commerce now! So you but the letter or if you can't be bothered name in the reviews, or if you feel uncomfortable PM me. Don't do it to my Gmail though. I forgot my password and now am using Facebook to run Fanfiction._**

 ** _A- Akashi Seijuro_**

 ** _B-Kise Ryouata_**

 ** _C-Aomine Daiki_**

 ** _D-Nijimura_**

 ** _E-Mayuzumi Chihiro_**

 ** _... So chose_**


	5. Chapter 5 Purify

**_Owning Kuroko no basketball and Kageoru project would be nice but I don't_**

"How is this dangly thing suppose to be a shirt?" Kuroko was flabbergasted with the jacket as she had not seen one since the 19th century and that was when, in Chain fashion, the trench coat was in all rage.

"Kuroko, those dangly things are the sleeves, and the 'strange bulletproof badge" is their school insignia."

"But Akashi was wearing a trench coat!"

"Their was a play about Sherlock Holmes, their main actor was killed and since Akashi has a photographic memory, he filled in."

Midorima looked over to an tied up Kuroko, who did not now what a jacket was, Akashi and Aomine looking as if this was the only thing interesting that had happened to them all day. Which it was probably not given the violent state of this world. So he dragged Takao away.

"Remember to use protection!" That was the store clerk.

Kuroko snarled and pointed a finger in the two boys direction.

"Oi, if you are not going to help get lost, peepers."

Unfortunately it looked more like a pout then a angry frown, so no one took it seriously. Apart from Aomine, but that was after Kuroko used misdirection.

"Kitty no one is going to be scared of you act like that- Hellllllllll, please Satan not now!"

 ** _Aomine vision-_**

Kuroko turned around slowly, eyes glinting with bloodlust and promising to murder him, Aomine gulped losing sight if him, before something tapped him lightly on the shoulder, he turned around slowly his voice giving out a creaking wail his eyes trapped in the gaze of the murderous Chain.

 ** _In reality_**

Kuroko turned around slowly as a bee buzzed around her head, fighting the urge to squash it flat, it buzzed behind Aomine, Kuroko held her breath as her eyes turned red, quite mad as the bee was going to damage her treaty partner, using misdirection she appeared behind him snatching the flying nuisance with burning concentration.

"Akashi, is he dead?" Kuroko shook Aomine back and forth in an attempt to revive the half dead ace, " my present has even been given yet."

"Tetsuya, he is not dead. Because if he was I would revive him than kill him again, before reviving him once more. We can't have the Generation of Miracles without him."

Kuroko cocked her head to the right, looking for an explanation.

"It is the human version of Wonderland, so far Daiki, Astushi, Shougo and me occupy the position."

"Do you mean Haizaki Shougo?"

"Do you know him?"

"He was one of the Wonderland, as a very hostile Contractor but we did date for a period of time."

Akashi looked mildly surprised.

"So you two are bisexual?"

Now it was Kuroko's turn to look surprised.

"What do you mean? I am a female through and through."

Akashi took this as a joke.

 ** _Baka! She is an female doofus!_**

"Author please refrain from making sudden appearences."

Kuroko cleared her throat,"I suppose it is hard to make it out when a sing like a male. Let me try again."

An bullet whizzed towards Kuroko, taking a chunk of her ear with her. Her left eye twitched, before she grabbed Aomine forcing him through a window when an bullet nailed through her paw. She snarled. They were quite cowardly trying to kill her now when she had two humans in her care.

Actually make it one, as Akashi was powerful enough to narrowly beat the King of Hearts. A flash of silver streaked towards Akashi, his face was calm and expressionless.

"Mazuyumi Chihiro reporting to Kuroko Tetsuya." AAn phantom supporter blocked the bullet, as Akashi ducked to the left, leaping feet first through the already cracked window, his guns flashing red and white and orange, replacing the everyday bullets,spats of flame leapt out.

Fire rushed towards their targets, melting the glass that had come from the shattered window, hitting them in the chest and feet. Kuroko rushed forward claws forward and pointed looking quite the part as a cat, flinging the people who were threatening Aomine, who was a really annoying deep sleeper.

"Hey, did we miss anything?" Takao peeped from the change room, amused to see piles of smoking people and Kuroko beating the shit out of one the people with Mazuyumi trying to restrain his master.

That amusement ran away when Kuroko pulled out Aomine's gift out of it's sheath and was about to stab it into one of the culprits heart.

Murasame was a soul rending sword, capable of devouring souls, and no Soul Eater is not it's former name. And it can slice through ghosts, so Kagami would love it.

"Card 2: The Magician, Unconsciousness." Takao knew that she would have to treat that ear fast, the blood rushing down her face was a sure sign. Kuroko wasn't helping by moving so much. Now, she sighed. She would have to bandage her eyes as well the blood was damaging her eyes.

"I am curious, why are Aomine and Murasakibara in the human version of Wonderland?" Takao peeped, her hands trying to stuff the resisting Midorima into her hat.

Akashi froze his eye no longer gold but a crimson red just like his other one.

"Aomine, is a soul cartel, a seller of souls. As such he can see ghosts and make them his property, then he can use their abilities to any extent," Akashi chuckled, " He once took a ice ability and he suddenly he could control lightning."

Everyone stared. Even in his calmer other self he rarely laughed.

"It was never permanent, and during that time, all his ghosts except the most loyal one left him, the one who gained the ability of Fenrir, the Marsh, Wind, Flame, and Ice Wolf. Even his first ghost friend left him. But he never actually sure if it was a ghost of not."

Akashi nose wrinkled, annoyed. Aomine's ghost was annoying him again, an animated blackette with a top hat, gestured towards an The Fool Tarot Card. Akashi guessed that he had to take a leap in trust, Murasakibara wasn't proud of his abilities.

"Murasakibara is a Youkai hybrid. He controls crows and other animals, but is actually rather scared of crows as they are too loud for him. He was quite lonely and had only one friend but he left leaving behind an giant Australian Magpie.

Magpie are ranked 1st in flying birds that are most likely to kill you, very protective of their offspring and since Murasakibara acts like a kid with a screw loose when not fighting they are are a perfect match."

Kuroko started crying. Takao and Midorima sweatdropped while Kise rushed to comfort her.

" I still haven't killed a dumbass yet!"

A school...

Kuroko walked up, her blue dress shirt emphasising her flatness.

 ** _(yes, this was necessary otherwise Akashi is going to find out when I don't want him to._**

 ** _Akashi-?_**

 ** _Me- Nothing...),_** sakura fell down slowly, one of ears twitched and that was the only warning the observant tree got before it found a cute little kitty curled up in one of it's tallest branches. The tree sighed out oxygen, careful to not wake the napping Chain.

The tree in it's other branches supported a large magpie, well, the tree mused, it was mating sea- oh crap. The cat is getting ripped apart, ah here is the harbinger of doom. An black and white blur glint ed onto a branch the magpie eyes like brown curious jewels.

The tree tried in vain to wake the kitten, but as we all know trees can't move. The Magpie was attracting attention, and after some focus they could see Kuroko. For some reason Kuroko's low presence did not affect people of certain mind set.

The crowd gasped as they realised whose magpie it was. Murasakibara's bird was famous for killing people, and that Chain looked quite vulnerable.

"Nononononono, not now he doesn't deserve to die- Wait... That magpie hates everyone so why is it..." The crowed fell in a hushed silence as the Magpie, sat next to the cat, and using its beak, preened it's feathers, trying to settle down.

"Why is Ren doing that? Ne, Ne Himuro-chin, do you think Kuro-chin can take birds? I can't have Ren away from me."

With that Himuro felt a stab in her chest. She screamed. An baby magpie had nestled itself into her chest, Himuro could feel a panic attack coming on, she didn't like birds, ever since the Emperor called her a "caged bird".

Murasakibara glared at the chick, not liking the state of his companion. Himuro's visible eye was warped with fear and her pale skin had got even paler, while that should be enough to tell that she was panicking, it was quite obvious with the tremors that racked her body.

He was about to remove it, when Kuroko pulled the magpie off, his ( Murasakibara's view) eyes glinting with anger. Himuro stood, her arms by her side, her eye wide and and unseeing. Kuroko whispered something in her ear, which to she started crying.

"Don't touch Himuro when she is in this state." Kuroko whirled around to Murasakibara one of his claws elongated, to the length of a nodachi. He drew it back and was about to swipe it, when Murasakibara closed his eyes.

But the shock of pain never came. He opened his eyes, discovering an softly smiling cat. The grin radiated feminism. Even thing clicked it place, "peepers..."

"Even if we can rewrite the future, those eyes..."

"I didn't get to kill a dumbass yet!"

"The pendant radiates scent according to the personality of it's wearer..."

Murasakibara understood it all, but no feelings took place at this realization, in fact he was remembering a small boy that wasn't afraid to approach him and a small black haired girl that clung to the other boy's arm, she had a small beauty mark under her left eye... So it couldn't be her right?

Kuroko, tossed him something. He couldn't see it, as it was covered in a dark shadow.

"What were you thinking entrusting Himuro for contracting Kuroko?" Mazuyumi stated expression betraying nothing, " That was sent from Midorima Shintarou at 8:47am, as the canteen seat 43."

Kuroko looked quite annoyed.

"MAZUYUMI! Don't let Shintarou treat you like a page, you are much more then that. Afterall I am the prototype and you are something else, remember?"

"Kuroko you are the best prototype anyone could have,-"

"Ah, ah ah. Mazuyumi one day Abyss will do kill me off. I know it. "

 ** _I am not that unloyal. I hate Mazuyumi with his blank silver eyes._**

"So whatever you do, survive. I am Cheshire Cat for now. You are Cat Cheshire. Do me a favour and survive what ever fate, that trick pulling bastard, pulls, OK?"

Kuroko spun in her chair.

"Students, the Chain's have arrived! Now we finally get some weapons to work-"

Takao kicked him off stage, coughing innocently, an cloud of black miasma shrouding her. She gave a bright smile, to bright to be real, slamming her hands against the Platform seat.

"Hi, I am Mad Hatter Rank 7, I am an Scorpio! " She slammed her hands again, but more loudly.

"Look fools, we Chains don't Contract unless you are stronger than the Chain," Takao pointed a thumb at herself," or we recognize you as an equal. Is that clear?"

Murmurs where made, each and everyone of them being picked up by Furihata.

"No luck?" Midorima asked Furihata.

Furihata broadcasted every scandalous response he could find one at a time.

 ** _"What do you mean? Chains should work for us, I mean they only get more powerful when around humans."_**

 ** _"Chains are just tools, I mean look at them. They have a weapon form for God's sake."_**

 ** _"Rank 7? Bah. Chains don't need a Rank."_**

Kuroko sighed in disappointment.

 ** _"Rank 7? Are they from Wonderland? OMG I love that Chain group! Expecially the hottie Midorima !"_**

Takao frowned.

"Shin-chan is mine!"

 ** _"Chains are very cool... But no one has contracted me yet."_**

 ** _"I hope Chains are cute!"_**

"Mibuchi Reo..."

An shadowy figure emerged causing Kuroko to whip around.

"Shirosagi..."

Nijimura walked on stage a grin in place on his face one hand grasping the Teiko jacket that was tossed over his right shoulder. A golden pocket watch was grasped in his left hand.

Standing on stage he spoke.

"Shirosagi Rank 3, most powerful in term of pure strength. I am not in charge of the level summoning but those who Akashi has contacted please meet in room 178."

He smirked.

"Please don't die."

Kuroko's hand gripped at her chest, tighter and tighter.

"Shirosagi please get rid of Shirosagi. Nijimura was there first." Turning tail quickly she rushed back stage in an dim area.

She bumped into a bookshelf, an volume of manga fell on her head.

THE BASKETBALL THAT KUROKO PLAYS.

She opened it.

"How twisted is this storyline..."

Kuroko settled down flicking on a candle and emerged herself in a world of Phantoms and lights, betrayals and revenge that was friendly.


	6. Chapter 6- Trashing of the project

**Me- Kise broke my keyboard.**

 **Kise- What? Meicchi you know I didn't.**

 **Kuroko-*pushes inbetween argument* Kuroko no Basketball does not belong to the author because if she did she genderbend lots of us. She doesn't own the music and the anime tied to them. If she did die make sure that her favourite characters**

 **Me- Oh go kiss Akashi.**

 **Akashi- Silence.**

 **Me- OK.**

"Kuroko... Why do you have a bandage over your eyes?" Akashi lent his head backwards so face the Chain without turning around, sighting the black haired Chain with an white stripe cutting through his look of black and maroon.

Kuroko sighed tiredly, before trying to remove his restraint, a few seconds later Takao lunged at Kuroko's hands before tying them behind his person. Akashi raised an eyebrow when Kuroko using his teeth pulled an note out from his Teiko jacket.

Hetero-eyes, leant forward and received it, his hand running over the rough, poor quality paper. He fidgeted with the edge of the seal, he ripped off, and something he didn't expect was written.

Level Summoning can't be held off any

Shirosagi will interfere if we let this be.

And while Shirosagi is kind, he sometimes isn't...

So riddle me this...

Why is a raven similar to a writing desk?

Take the word that is absolute.

Shirosagi_ should interfere.

An grin erupted. He had a challenge. He turned towards a partially bounded Kuroko who stood on the carpeted floor, looking quite innocent. His eye glinted metallically.

"I move my pawn."

"And I copy your move."

"Aomine Daiki. Soul Cartel, no other noticeable abilities, Virgo."

Smirking Aomine strode into the neatly drawn circle, Midorima took an knife and slashed it across his wrist, he let the crimson liquid drip onto the salt. As soon as it made contact it sizzled before a beam of light glowed. It ran quickly across the salt lines, completing the outer circle before running inside.

Soul Cartel... Who do you think you are taking on one of my pawns?

An bellow could be heard and a massive figure swooped closer to the circle, wings battering the wind, Aomine was nearly blown away. He shielded his eyes, not seeing the claws that would grab him and throw him into the Abyss.

Aomine groaned waking up his eyes expecting light, but was met with the unpleasant sight of purple and black miasma.

"Dude... Do you like it here?" " Aomine yelled as a cold touch was present on his shoulder. He turned to see the blondie, but the playful twinkle in his amber eyes where gone, he floated aimlessly. He was on his back, arms crossed behind him with a book screening his face.

The tanned male shook his head, his arm reaching toward the place where the sky was supposed to be, he quite missed the blue sky and white clouds, he even missed Murasakibara's Magpie Ren!

"Relax..." The blonde teen murmured, every now again he vanished and reappeared in a totally different spot. This pace increases until Aomine's claustrophobia acted up.

Calm, calm...

Aomine took a deep breath. The blondie was most likely to show up in a North East direction, than switch to a 213 degree, with the North East as the beginning.

He reached towards the 213 degree point missing it by several millimeters. He also missed the blondie.

Underneath Kise's book his eyes widened, no one has managed to get that close to catching him before. He continues to drift.

Damn it! Focus... He is coming from a 348 angle.

"Fenrir get him!"

"As you wish Aomine ~chan!"

An blackette with a gold star under her eye pointed at Kise who happened to be at a 348 angle. An gold aura surrounded Kise as the wind rushed to do her bidding, it whirled around him bringing him to Aomine.

Someone claps slowly, and Aomine's heart fills with dread,

"Oiya, you actually had a chance in catching me! Congrats!" Kise hung upside down book clutched in his right white gloved hand.

"Now I will move on to the main act, let's showdown!"

An black curtain moved across Aomine's view, an projector mounted in place.

"Did you know that psychological attacks do more damage physical ones?"

Kise smiled, eyes closed before fading away, Aomine made to grab him but what was on the screen entranced him.

"You are never gonna fit in!" An shadowy we figure about a meter tall kicked an young Aomine. An bright white half-circle smile was a stark against the black of the boy figure.

"Afterall, ghost boy," the boy spat at Aomine who was curled into a ball, trying to block out all sounds, but to no avail. " No one likes you! You are to weird! Claiming to see ghosts! Huh!"

The boy pulled his arm in a right hook, hitting Aomine square in the jaw. The tanned boy was sent sprawling his arm clutching his cheek.

The boy felt burning anger rush through him as Aomine stood up, his eyes blank, like he was mocking him, how could he? He was in power here. Wasn't he?

He punched him over and over and again, desperate for his eyes to show some sort of pain. Aomine didn't comply.

An small silhouette, apparition or not, was sitting in a red brick wall, she watched Aomine, with pity. He definitely wasn't the King, but that suited her.

" Your not scared of me? " The boy like he been scandalized.

"Why should I? I mean I am an phantom to your beautiful light. It is not bright like a King's but neither is it dim like a pawn." The boy kicked a rock playfully. "Besides, when I try to approach people they always run. It is a lonely existence don't you think?"

"Aomine-kun. You have crossed the line, no one, I repeat no one, takes my love life."

The boy glared at Aomine who sat on a red brick wall, his hand was clutched around a Vanilla milkshake.

"****** you are way to fond of this drink. That is why you are much shorter than me."

They boy pushed his fringe back before, staring back, a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"I can't be free. You can."

Aomine scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, thinking that he had misheard him.

"****** you never told me you are good at singing!"

"I am a ghost, you never asked anyway."

"Come on... How about you sing this one! Please!"

Strange I can't get the song... But that character sounds a lot like Kurokocchi...

"I think you are like a Knight. They are my favorite chess piece, after all they are the most free. Being able to jump over other pieces shows they aren't going to be stopped by anything."

He spun on one leg like an awkward toy, Aomine faced the boy.

"I think...-" the boy pushed Aomine away his face set into a soft smile, he gave a peace sign.

A falling metal pole pierced through you.

A tearing shriek and the sound of wind chimes echo through the trees.

The heat haze was sneering at me, reminding me that it wasn't a joke.

Through my darkening eyes, I thought I saw you smile.

An metal spear pierced the boy through the chest, the boy coughed, sticky strings of blood hanging from his mouth before he hung their still. Dead.

Aomine choked, his consciousness dimming. He later woke up in the hospital a note attached to his shoe.

Knight-kun, be as free as you can be OK? You are special. You are a soul cartel, seller of souls, here is my companion she is a pure soul. Her name is Talon Misaki. I hope she can be your Lance, Knight...-kun. Talons are like a bird's Lance and none are freer than birds.

Summer will end soon enough and so will childhood. Treasure it. Okay?

Kise watched Aomine for an reaction, quite surprised when Aomine wiped his tears away and smiled happily.

"I can't have an dead bastard make me cry can I?" Kise watched in confusion. He was supposed to breakdown lose himself to the Abyss. What made him strive to live?

Aomine grinned.

"You forgot part 2 of the video you know. When he gave me my first katana."

Kise admitted he was curious. But for now, he decided, he would be quite an Contractor.

"Aomine Daiki, Soul Cartel, Silver Knight and Talon Misaki, Lance." Misaki bobbed in acknowledgement.

"I,Jabberwocky aka Kise Ryouta Rank 2 am know bound to you."

Kise clicked his fingers and a barrage of silver Chains with black needles settles to work on a new clock tattoos. It was would be carved onto Aomine's arm. He winced at the screams. Maybe he should take it more slowly. A lot more slowly

"The Soul Cartel actually succeeded..." Kuroko gasped in amazement as she watched Kise glomp Aomine. Now all he needs is the second sign of respect, the annoying-

"Aominecchi!"

-Nickname... dude... You are so unlucky...

Midorima sighed as people carted dead and mangled people behind him. Many Chains looked remorseful as they didn't mean to kill them.

Himuro and Murasakibara stood side by side as they were already approved by Kuroko.

"Ah,it's just Akashi that's left." Kuroko noted, as a familiar red head took the steps to the now well worn circle. Takao smiled, a smokescreen to her tiredness as her wrists were sporting multiple cuts like a self loathing victim.

(A/N not offence to people like that. My friend went through that and it took a while for anyone to notice. *bows*"

Midorima pushed her aside. She used too much blood today, Midorima reasoned with himself. Kuroko noticed and cut her wrist, watching her red blood take the to the road.

Magic circles, she decided, where always pretty like this.

So when she was snatched up by the magic circle she was quite surprised. She thought, this circle was crafted for the highest chance for the best fitting pair. Z

She cackled as threw her head back.

"Akashi-kun, I respect you know! You are so full of surprises!"

She quickly regained her character dropping in the magic circle like a cat would, she cut a wide shape in reality, using her gloved hand she pulled Akashi into his trial, black tail waving gently behind her. In all the world looking like a teenage girl pulling a unwilling boy who was crushing on her.

Akashi Seijuro, who are you? An Pawn ? Or a King ?

"Nah." Said Cheshire who overheard what Abyss said. " He's an Emperor."

Kuroko let go of Akashi's gloved hand, delighted that her glove hadn't been destroyed yet. Two red eyes stared at the lush green grass, and blue, clear sky. A sense of peace washed over him,he expected the Abyss to be dark and impenetrable, just like it's name implies.

Kuroko laid on her back, motioning with her hand to join her. Akashi wasn't sure what to do. He was supposed to Contract, but here he was with Rank 1 Cheshire Cat.

Kuroko sighed in annoyance in response to the hesitation in his eyes.

"You are strong."

A breeze swept through the area, as Akashi's eyes widened in the unexpected statement.

"Physically,you fit my standards. But what about psychologically?" Kuroko studied her claws, while she whipped some sand paper and started to manicure.

"My specialty, actually cross that out." Kuroko teleported behind Akashi, her eyes focused at a particularly annoying part of her claw.

"All Chain's specialty is to play mind games. But can you play along?"

Kuroko leapt into the shadows, her teal blue eye blinking.

Akashi nodded, before putting an hand on his hip smirking.

"I am the absolute. Shogi is a mind game to you know, and no one," He stole a quick glance at Kuroko, "has been able to Tsumi me."

"Doesn't it mean Checkmate? But then I only play chess. And shogi did originate from chess. Anyways." Kuroko clapped her hand, her lips curved into a premature smile.

"Let us begin." She rose from the shadows. One ivory claw was thrusted in the air, drawing lazy circles. Kuroko spread her hands, one bare and one covered with a black and red glove.

"All cryptic messages have been solved so far, can you solve mine?"

"All cryptic messages have been solved, but can you solve mine?" Akashi was shocked as two slightly different sentences were summoned out of Kuroko's mouth. But then he was Cheshire, and non was more mysterious then Cheshire.

Akashi was currently stuck in a theatre, where he has to watch all disturbing and embarrassing moments of his life. Unfortunately for Cheshire he has close to none. Close to.

The old cinema countdown started with a circle going from 360 to 0 degrees incircled a bold number, it counted down slowly 5 to 1.

An grainy video of an old man wearing a grey kimono laid down in a bed, several maids hovering around him and a young red headed boy clutched his arm. He chuckled lightly, and kept trying to wave the anxious maids away.

Akashi clutched his seat. "Grandfather." That single word spilled out from his lips, his eye unreadable but one could notice the slight clenching of his fists. He said it again, but much more quietly. "Grandfather."

Oh.., Kuroko thought, First move and the King is already cornered.

Once all the maids where assured that their beloved Master was comfortable and in good condition they left, all of them swearing that once he was in good shape they would strangle him for putting them in such a dizzy of worry.

The older man laughed heartily as, the now identified Akashi looked up lovingly at his Grandfather. The man looked down fondly, as a sharp knock on the door caused him to whip his head up and take on a more serious tone. Using one wrinkled hand he motioned for Akashi to hide, after he made sure that the door clicked and was locked, he let his visitor in.

"My son." He greeted politely, as a much healthier and younger man made his way towards his side. Saito smirked before pulling up a polite facade. "Father, don't you think you should give up your leadership? You are getting old and I think-"

"Saito, you are youthful," his lips twisted at his little joke ( Sai means wisteria and wisteria is a flower that means youth in flower language.),"That much is true. You are also good with marketing and everything a company leader needs, but do you know how to raise an heir?"

His wrinkled face crinkled into a sad smile. "My mistake was you. I don't want Seijuuro to turn out like my failure, with an ice cold heart. Look Saito, I love you because you are my dear son. But I made a terrible mistake with you, don't take this to heart, because I am proud if you, I am just ashamed of myself." He smiled and held out his arms.

"You can use that knife in your pocket to stab me now. I have no objections." He coughed once more.

"Seems I am losing my touch. It's a gun isn't it?"

The metallic smell of blood filled the air as a bullet shot rang through the silent manor, young Akashi's eyes widened from a small crack in the door, and one red eye flickered gold.

Akashi was now had everything hidden behind a poker face. Kuroko was impressed.

"King has gotten made a comeback by taking out my castles, now my bishop."

"Seijuuro-sama? Akashi-sama is waiting for you." Akashi hid beneath a park bench, he didn't want to go home yet, the house where his only friend was killed (his grandpa). He gripped several Chains of gold that hung around his neck, his only funds for the entire running away business.

"Quick run!" A harsh whisper could be heard as a a teal head kicked him out from his shelter, before nagging the man about seeing his dog. Akashi stared at the boy witnessing the man in the black suit punch him. The tealnette gestured. So Akashi obeyed.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko watched the blue head in great envy, wait what?

She shook her head and felt slightly guilty by pushing Akashi into the game of nightmare and dream, where you either lose everything or gain great everything.

Kuroko shook her head. She hasn't felt this way until Kagami and Kiyoshi were alive, she must be confusing things.

"Two more flashbacks is that OK?"

"I thought you weren't going to comeback here." Akashi started a little at the blunt statement, the orange of the sun setting complementing well with his two red eyes. His eyes locked into a ghostly pale boy who sat on a swing the sun behind him.

"You helped me, right and you even got a bruise..."

The boy touched his cheek gingerly, before looking up and giving a soft smile.

"Oh? Even the King can feel regret."

Akashi blushed shuffling his feet.

"I am an Emperor." He mumbled.

The boy looked disbelieveingly, blue eyes boring get into the soul of Akashi. He gently swung on the swing looking carefully at the boy who had his arms behind his back.

"Well you really do have the tenacity of one."

"He got skewered through I heard."

"Must be the work of those protective Yakuza."

"How horrible... Must be the red head's father's fault."

"Stay away from him!"

Akashi got slapped across the face as his father stomped around the room, his signature Akashi red eyes blazing with anger.

"What were you thinking? You disappoint me and the Akashi name, and you still have the guts to come crying when one of the commoners got killed?"

\- Interlude

Kuroko winced. She hated those types of people the most.

-End

Akashi's eyes once full of curiosity, was blank. All that life had got pierced along with him. He didn't react to anything anymore.

He heard his father walk out, he curled up into a ball next to his father's desk, a small tear dropped, followed by hundreds.

"Shame you couldn't save him. Does seem kind of your fault." Kuroko said nonchalantly, knowing that this will elicit an answer from most people.

Akashi's lips moved slowly and Kuroko's eye widened in wonder and delight at surprise. She had a new contracter.

"Are you fine Akashi-sama?" Kuroko asked an pokerface plastered on her expression, Midorima and Takao did not get any compatible people, which wasn't surprising. Who wanted an horoscope freak and a annoying ball of sunshine?

Akashi in turn felt quite disturbed. When he was free of Contract and free he was much more expressive (Ha! My OOC problem is no more!) and much less bowing was present.

"Could you explain your abilities to me?"

"I can amplify Elemental and physical attacks, but if you are a psychic no help there. I can slip into the shadows of anything, but I feel very drained if anyone touches me in ten seconds. I can touch them but of they initiate the contact I am very vulnerable."

"Kurokocchi's claws are in charge of everything so if they are pulled out Kurokocchi is like a sitting duck! So Kurokocchi can use Cheshire tail to enhance everything lifting Kurokocchi to frenzy mode!"

Kuroko deadpanned, a sharp looking katana clasped in her hands, which were positioned into a uppercutting position.

"My goal is quite simple really. I want to have Nijimura senpai back."

Akashi gestured for an explanation.

"Shirosagi had a personality complex. Nijimura has a nice side and a mean side. The mean side emerged a few years ago when Haizaki nearly bested him in combat. Kurokocchi? Where did you go?"

Akashi personally wanted his goal of his completed. To usurp his father and gain enough money to have a steady lifestyle, with absence of guns and violence, then he could pursue his dream of entering shogi tournament.

It was simple, but is was what Akashi wanted.

Kuroko turned around an odd expression on her face as she watched the softly smiling Red eyed teen. She opened her mouth and started humming.

"Whenever you chose your final answer

You'd ended up hurting someone

Without knowing what the truth was

But in order to regain your brilliance

You will go on, crossing thousands of years."

"You better Emperor-kun."

When I was typing Kise... Autocorrect happened... It corrected it to Disease...

Kuroko- *points* see even a new fangled thing like a IPad can spot that you are tenacious!

Kise- No way... * starts poking at my keyboard, it breaks*

Me- My baby!

Kise- sorry...

Me- My precious *snarls and snaps at fingers*

Akashi- May I kill him for you?

Me - No I need to kill him off later.

Kise- No!

Me- Don't worry I will resurrect you.

Me- and kill you again.

Me- and repeat the cycle a million times before letting you live.

Kise-*dies*

Me-999,999 times left.

Me - On other topic... Kuroko how to you like being a neko?

Kuroko -Lots of perverts always try to chase me... But that was before I blasted one of them to bits.

Akashi -Kuroko... I am proud of you! Aomine? When did you grow so smart

Talon- I had to calculate for him. This movie is really taking a toll on me. Hell I am not even supposed to be here! Back to one piece!

Me- I promised the readers. No fanfiction until later.


	7. Notification I love you guys

Hi. I am going to die for a while, because I need to do stuff on wattpad. Do me a favour and read my Naruto story. It is called Eyes, and my name is funnily enough zhangsummer27!

Don't panic. I am just going to die for a while. I will revive in a month or so. or until my Eyes reaches 1k view. Which ever comes earlier. Byesies!

Kuroko says hi.

Akashi says bye.

Ren says squawk.

Mazuyumi is chasing Kuroko who is saying hi.

Josh says see your you next chapter *giggle*

Neku is currently asking why Shinra (duarara) is stalking her in Shibuya and not in Ikeburo.

Murasakibara is eating,

Kise is doing tattoos on Aomine

Aomine is screaming at Kuroko who said hi and seemingly came out like a ghost.

Takao is asking why her last name (Takao) means tall tail.

Midorima says he won't miss you.

I say he blushed. Then he shoved me into a box.

Akashi has cut me out of the box.

I live, then fall into stops typing.

A One month or shorter Hiatus sounds nice.


	8. Chapter 7 Crossing Field and the Loner

**_I have decided to end this sto- just kidding! Nah, I am just kicking this chapter out because it has been glaring at me from pages. Tell me your favourite anime! And if Kuroko no Basketball is your favorite tell me another one!_**

Multiple balloons connected with one string floated it the air, their multicoloured brilliance reminded a Cat of fireworks, only in daylight. Kuroko watched sticks of foreign pink and blue clouds getting touted around by small children, who raced in between people's legs, to old pensioners, who spent their remaining time on earth chatting quietly with their loved ones.

And she hated it. Kuroko had never seen fireworks that hadn't been grenades that had killed. Mitobe, that silent oaf had died by a blast by that small package of death. Kuroko had been eating the same fluffy stuff when she had heard the news that he had died. The children, they were screaming, and one particularly desperate one had told her that it was all her fault that Mama and Papa died.

The elders had exiled her when they found out that she was a Chain. She absolutely God damn hated everything about this seemly cheerful event. And she hated the weakness it brought with it. Mitobe and Koganei would have frowned upon this. Actually just Koganei. Mitobe was the quiet type, but would have expressioned her that it wasn't the that bad.

Koganei would have tried to drag her into the festival as soon as possible, threatening her with the Captain's clutch mode,Teppei would have laughed heartily, supporting Koganei. And she would be softly smiling all the way.

But that was all gone up in the shrapnel of the explosion. Something warm cupped her shoulder, lifting her head Kuroko raised her vision her mouth in a soft frown with a snaggletooth protruding out of her right side of her lip. Mismatched eyes stared at her as a hand gently pushed a cup of popcorn into her hand.

So she shrugged and tossed one into her mouth, only then did she see the small sticker on the front that held an image of an white vanilla flower.

Few minutes later the air seemed to sparkle. At least that was the view of Akashi and a few other soft hearted mortals, he really wanted to call the Armstrong Alchemist to take his god damn sparkles back. If it didn't suit the intimidating Chain quite so well.

"Akashi-sama, I really love you for this!" And the said intimidating Chain glomped him, Kise-style, sparkles radiating in the air.

So cute!

.

.

.

Wait what? He was an Emperor he did not call people a crude slang word such as cute. But cute wasn't really a slang word... But it still was crude. Not that he was calling the cute Chain crude or anythin-

Oh. He did it again. Akashi felt empty, not sure what to feel. He felt an cartoon himself look at the ground, before staring straight ahead.

"Akashi?"

"Yes?"

"Don't move, I will kiss you."

"What?"

"Kiss. With tongues and everything."

"No. Now to that tournament."

"You really should really listen to this song, it fits you perfectly apart form the father bits."

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

"No, Akashi-sama, I am merely trying to make you talk about something else not change myself."

"Not that subject..."

"Akashi-sama? If we don't get moving_ mfg!"

"Be quiet my loyal subject."

"No comment." Kuroko sniffed, her veiled ego had taken a decent blow. She resorted to stuffing her face elegantly with vanilla popcorn, content for Akashi to drag her to the brawling ground. Akashi's eyes where very pretty she decided. They seemed very familiar...

"Aominecchi! Don't run off with my fairyflos- oh. Its Kurokocchi." Kise was in a state of silent panic, he knew and was reminded on many occasions when someone had brought back the sweet delicacy, that Kuroko thought the fragments of heaven was as repulsive as tight spaces.

"Aominecchi let's go..." Kise through up an quicksilver metal wall, the way it moved reminiscent of filthy contaminated water, just as Kuroko threw an Ignite claw, the power would've have gone through Aomine's chest if not for the poisonous effect of Kise's shield.

Kuroko pulled away from Akashi's grip as she aimed again this time at the sky, hoping the trajectory would help it land onto Kise. Thankfully Kuroko's aim is terrible so they were safe. Akashi lept in the squall, a pair of scissors aiming at Aomine and a contract seal on his hand at Kuroko.

The Chain screeched to a halt as she was forced back into the Abyss forcefully, Akashi training his scissors at the barrier. He honestly and was absolutely correct that of thrown hard enough he could stab Aomine.

"One day you have to explain to me the kinks and cracks in Tetsuya, Ryouta. This the second time she has exploded."

Akashi grimaced at the fleeting image of Kuroko carving a window in the previously windowless room. It went bang, with an Ignite claw at the wall's face. And possibly an claustrophobic Astushi assisting. Correction. A very claustrophobic Astushi.

"Hai, Akashicchi..."

"When they told us to go to the waiting area they did not mention that it looked like the place from Sword Art Online's GGO tournament."

A indoor reception would have been pitch black apart from the blue lines, lightbulbs casting an eerie blue aura, and yes, it did look like GGO's.

Kuroko deadpanned at Akashi, her blue eye twinkling with amusement, as many competitiors glared at them, showing off with random bursts of different coloured hues of elements, several spikes trailed them as a short blonde was gesturing to an suit of armour.

They soon retreated as a loud yell of "fullmetal!" was announced over the speaker. He shrugged, a silver pocket watch tumbling out.

"I want one like that."

"Later Tetsuya. I need to take care of these fine gentlemen."

Akashi smirked, activating his Emperor Eye successfully scaring the shit out of the show offs, Kuroko following the suit with a well placed Cyclone Claw.

Tossing his red hair, that looked silver in the light, he sauntered into an small booth, the black trench coat back and powerful. He onto the leather black seat, not seeing the large shadow that fell over him. The Chain growled.

What the hell was that big oaf of a BFG (big f***ing giant) doing with her master? He was touching his armpits and his back and his shoulders and his muscles and his... Oh god what was she thinking? She backed off her fingers spread across her face in attempt to hide the growing blush.

Which was not needed. The light hid it quite well.

"Little kids shouldn't be fight-"

"Kuroko?"

"Hai?"

"Sharpen those claws of yours, this gentleman, ah, excuse me what's your name?" Unlike most people Akashi needed names, so he could carve them on their gravestone.

"Papa Mbaye Siki."

Akashi waved his hand. Disinterest painting his face, in bright colours, impossible to miss.

"Ah yes Papa Mbaye Siki. Kuroko, we are showing who is short in skill and who is tall. Originally I would shoot him-"

"Colonel I swear I hear a relative of Hawkeye talk. He's a red though, and heteromatic."

"I might shot that guy though. My point is you sir." Akashi poked Papa's nose in emphasis, "are dying,by my," He glanced at one black gloved hand.

"Hand stuck in a leather pouch."

2-meter-dude, snorted in disbelief. In battles he usually dominated because of his superior reach and force behind a punch, shielding against bullets were no problem, due to his Link.

Links are the Chain's powers, most have several and since there are several links in a Chain...

And this child's link or main weapon seemed to be his gun...

"I plan to beat our Wonderland." He said firmly well aware of the two sets of wonders including the "Generation of Miracles" the chain version "Wonderland" He would have to defeat.

"Right here and accounted for." Akashi and Kuroko deadpanned at the same moment, hands straying onto belts for a gun and a nail filer, blue, gold and crismon eyes boring into the inky black ones of their next victim.

Papa frowned.

"Are all people from the Generation of Miracles this wea-"

Kicking him in the stomach, the giant's grip weakened, he slid out quickly , landing a kick on his knee, he back flipped onto Kuroko's hand, he straightened out he pulled two of his guns out, one of his feet in the air.

"Switch!" Akashi shouted, deciding that if this was going to look like SAO he better act it too. Kuroko tossed him into the air in confirmation, his hand lighting up with the blur charge of a not-really-sword skill. Slashing across Papa's chest the character 田，which meant field, lighted up his chest. They ended up back to back, Chain and Contractor.

"Tch." Papa said, his butt now firmly planted onto the floor, his pride was left up two meters from the ground, where his hair used to occupy. He hated to admit it but those two could replace Kirito and Asuna in that anime...

" I wasn't prepared."

Akashi shrugged, his pure black gun's red vine snaked out curling around his coat, making him look like his gun. Kuroko nudged the vine gingerly. It was making her press to Akashi in the most discerning way. She swore under her breath, Asuna abridged mode.

"Nyah let's leave this for the tournament, no?" A silver head youth giggled, effeminate charm on, *bonk* Neku just turned it off.

"Leave this to the tournament. Any indoor fighting is prohibited and banned, by the official banner of the Souh Corps. Any questions will be taken on Haruhi Fugioka's knife, she is ranked first in England's Wonderland."

Neku recited, bright orange mane whipping around her waist. She snapped her fingers the scroll going into a bright burst of multi-colored flames, placing her headphones around her head she stared off into the distance.

"We are asking for Bracket A- Shinkyo and ST. Sounds like a bit from an alphabet."

"Akashi?"

"Hn?

"Do not go all Uchiha on me. That's a big nosy (no, plural with a teasing y.) Does it stand for Seijuro and Tetsuya?"

"Hn."

"..."

"Hn?"

"Shut up and let's go."

Akashi shook his head childishly.

"That's it."

A few seconds later Akashi followed Kuroko like a good child, face a flush with a blush. Wow that rhymed. And how did our evasive phantom do it?

 ** _Flashback_**

Kuroko spread her hands and and made for the exit, turning around for a brief interlude before grabbing Akashi's collar and planting a chaste kiss on the lips.

 ** _Present._**

"I thought that this was an AkaKuro fanfiction, not the other way around..."

"Oh shut up Neku dear, it's still entertainment."

"What are we supposed to do-o-o?" Aomine shrieked in a girly manner as he ran across the stage in a zigzag manner rather befitting of a cartoon elephant getting chased by a cartoon mouse.

Kise did not do this.

No he was running across the stage, movements perfectly synced with his partner's, so each one dashed onto the stage at different intervals. **_Aomine Kise Aomine Aomine Kise and Kise again._**

"How should I know Aominecchi? I give blood poisoning not entertainment!"

A shoe clad foot hit Aomine in the head, and Kise still copying his partner, soon followed.

"Oh shut it. We don't usually have the time to be in the center stage, so let's enjoy it. If you were desperate you could always cough up some Yaoi for the fangirls."

"Hell no!"

"Fine then. How about your character songs? Fangirls should have stored your 'heavenly' voice in a app like Music TV or something."

"What about you two?"

"About that... Shin-chan?"

"What nandayo."

"Musical, Magic or something else? Oh we could always do a quiz show and advertise your lucky pencil!"

"That idea is actually not half bad... Money!"

"Don't be a Kazuku."

"Didn't his voice actor voice some old dude from Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Didn't Fullmetal Alchemist share many of the voice actors with this Kuroko no Basketball?"

"Tet-chan is a fan."

"Of which?"

"Actually I think Tet-chan has a crush on Ed-chan. So most likely Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Not accurate nandayo. Kuroko like Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood."

"Oi, Aomine, Kurokocchi is a girl!"

"Ryou-chan, honorifics! We can't have you out of character after the Tet-chan disaster."

"Wow. You really do get off track. This is like a real life Facebook conversation!- ow!"

"Joshua, I have a pocketknife and I am not afraid to use it."

"Oh! Iza-chan!"

"Izaya Orihara? Please fellow."

"And I thought you hated anime."

"Shut up and walk dear."

"No."

"Shut up and run dear."

"I can deal with that."

Neku sliced the knife, breaking skin at the forehead, before running away.

"Dearie me, I might have a dead rabbit at my door step."

 ** _"Don't you dare."_**

"Relax, Mido Taka. Oh I invented a ship name!"

" ** _Die."_**

"Sorry Joshua. I could best them, but,my rabbit is saying to check out the candy."

"I thought you liked ramen better."

"Don't you see the ramen stand?"


End file.
